


run for your dreams

by flowerheeseung



Series: the dream series [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: M/M, Self-Doubt, every character except sunghoon and jake are minor like they have no dialogue at all, hhh i don´t know tags, jake is soft for sunghoon, jakehoon cute, platonic or not platonic you decide i guess, soft sunghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung
Summary: They would make it, together.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: the dream series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925311
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	run for your dreams

When Jake first came to Korea, he was scared. Scared because he was all on his own at 17 years old in a country so foreign to him. Immediately after he stepped out of the plane fear washed over him, what was he doing? He left everything in Australia behind and he didn’t have a clue what he was supposed to do. _I should just buy a return ticket and book it back home_ , he thought. But the cheers and support from his family convinced him not to. _I can do this_ , he said and straightened his back, _I’m going to be an idol_.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake had only been training for 9 months when he got approached by producers. They wanted _him_ on a survival show. Him? No way, that couldn’t be right. He found himself to be way too awkward and shy to be on a survival show, he’d seen ones before. If you didn’t have a nice personality you wouldn’t get noticed, and Jake thought he would probably be eliminated at the first chance, if not by the producers, then by the global audience.

But he accepted. He said yes at the chance to debut, this was what he was here for right? And now he got the opportunity, he wasn’t going to decline, even though he thought he wouldn’t get that far anyways. So he got put in a unit with 2 other trainees, people he’d never met before, and was told to perform a song for the first assessment. When he first arrived at the huge building that he was supposed to live in for the next couple of months he was in awe. “This is really happening.” he muttered. His fellow teammates Youngbin and Sunoo seemed to be in the same situation as him, so they quickly walked through the turning door and went through the hall.

They were the first unit to arrive, they quickly took place at the weirdly placed benches and anxiously waited for the other trainees to arrive. Jake was fidgeting. He was never good at meeting other people, and this hadn’t changed in the short time he’d been here. His mind was already going into overdrive when the next unit came in. They all exchanged hellos and bows before sitting down as well. This continued on for the next units until a unit of two came in. They seemed familiar to Jake although he couldn’t really place it. One of the two trainees was scanning the room when his eyes fell on Jake, said boy was still fidgeting but stopped abruptly under the boy’s stare. He could feel himself getting red from being stared at, when the other boy shot him a smile that seemed to calm his nerves, _Weird_ , he thought. He glanced away quickly when he realized he’d been staring for way too long. The unit of two said down while the next unit was already making its way in.

When the trainees had to decide the performance order themselves Jake thought no way in hell is he going first, you should scope out the competition first, right? The first performance had just ended and people were hesitant to stand up and go next. Youngbin and Sunoo were already out of their seats before he could blink, so he had no choice but to go as well, _they could’ve at least given me a heads up_ , he thought while scrambling to catch up with the pair. A lot of trainees went out this time, including the boy who eased his nerves earlier, Sunghoon, he overheard.

They all decided on rock paper scissors to decide who would go next, and while Youngbin was the representative for his unit, the other boy in Sunghoon’s unit, Jay would go for them. Jake stood behind the crowd, waiting to see if they would win or not, when he noticed Sunghoon standing next to him. He tried to sneakily glance at him, when he saw that the other was already looking at him. Ears turning red, he shot his head down and hoped he didn’t make eye contact when he heard a voice speak.

“Are you nervous?” Sunghoon had asked, startling Jake.

“A-a little bit” _No harm in being honest right?_

“Don’t worry, you’ll do great.” And again, Sunghoon smiled in a way that made Jake want to take his statement back. He was about to say something when it seemed that Jay had won the match and they were up next. While Sunghoon jogged to catch up with his teammate, Jake’s unit hurriedly sat back on the benches to watch the performance.

They were good. Way too good for Jake to compete against. He watched the pair, but his eyes were mainly on Sunghoon, dancing so fluidly Jake couldn’t even compare. When the performance ended and the countdown began for the other trainees to choose if they could go into i-land, Jake thought he had never acted so fast. His hand shot up almost immediately when they were voting for Sunghoon, and tried to embarrassingly play it cool. It seemed as if Sunghoon noticed his eagerness, because this time he didn’t give him a soft smile, but a full on smile. Jake noticed the others eyes turn into crescents and his own eyes went with them. Needless to say Sunghoon got into i-land.

Jake’s unit had finished performing their song and couldn’t even catch their breath before the other trainees were already voting whether he could go into i-land. He didn’t dare to lift his head in fear he would see no hand raised and his journey would end there. So he awaited the countdown and was shocked to hear the announcer say that he got into i-land. He was ecstatic and did a little fist pump to show it. He tried giving everyone a bow even though he had no clue who voted for him, when his eyes landed on Sunghoon again. He was clapping for him. _He wouldn’t have voted for me right?_ Jake doubted he did, but gave him a smile and a bow nonetheless.

He turned and went into the door that would lead him to his dream. _You got this._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time flew by way too fast for Jake’s liking. He found that making friends with these people wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. They were all so nice and made Jake feel right at home. He had gotten especially close to Sunghoon, who would’ve thought. Even though Jake was older, by a month but hey, Sunghoon found it his duty to take care of the Australian. He comforted him when he got critiqued, saying Jake did well and that he had improved so much already. It made Jake’s heart swell, those had been words he had wanted to hear so badly, and to hear them coming from Sunghoon made it even better. That day he vowed he would get on the younger boy’s level so that they could make it, _together_.

It was the night before the finale, and Jake was panicking. _What if people aren’t voting for me? Would the producers pick me if I’m not in the top 6?_ He was quick to go back to his nervous habits, something he hadn’t been doing since he went into i-land. He was fidgeting, playing with his nails when he felt a soft pair of hands bringing his own to a halt.

“Jakey,” Sunghoon spoke to him in the softest voice he had ever heard, but then again, everything about the younger was soft, from his eyes, to his hands and most importantly his smile. The same smile Jake saw when he tilted his head up to look at Sunghoon. “you shouldn’t fidget like this hm? What would happen to your nails if you continue.” Sunghoon tsked and made work inspecting his fingers.

Jake felt his nerves disappear but the question he was asking himself all day was eating at him. “Sunghoon-ie,” he called to the boy who was still intensely looking at his hands. He got a hum back as to show Jake that he was listening. “Do you think I’ll make it?” He couldn’t fidget with his hands so he opted to bite his lip instead, he was nervous about what the other would say.

Sunghoon stopped playing with his fingers and looked up from where he was laying on Jake’s lap. “Of course you’ll make it silly” The younger placed Jake’s hands on his lap and reached his own hand out to stop Jake from biting his lip. Sunghoon’s hand was still on Jake’s lip and the older could already feel his face getting warm, Sunghoon was way too close, so close he could see the mole on his nose so clearly and those beautiful eyes that seemed to sparkle.

Jake didn’t know what it was, but in that moment, laying there with Sunghoon on his bed, he felt content, at peace.

“We’ll both make it Jakey, okay? _Together_.”

**Author's Note:**

> JAKEHOON!!!!!
> 
> they better make it together or istg


End file.
